


Enough

by arobynsung



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting Uther die wasn't the only sacrifice Merlin would have to make for magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Arthur's gaze was sometimes a bit too guarded, and sometimes his touch wasn't a caress, more a restrained stroke. Merlin knew that it was because of the way Uther died, but even with that, it was enough for now.

It was enough that Camelot was flourishing, prosperous and very much like the kingdom the Dragon had promised it would be. Magic was back in the land, like a new dawn, the people were happier, breathed easier, concentrating more on each other than looking over their shoulders.

Merlin had learned the value of sacrifice. He may not be able to stand Arthur's searching gazes for too long, may not be able to say that the only secret they'd ever had between them was magic. But it was worth it. He died a little death every moment, but it was enough.

It had to be.


End file.
